hopeless at first
by swt-lil-one
Summary: Well this is my first fanfic and well i know there may be some errors but what ever.
1. chapter 1

Hello every one who read this, this is my very first fanfic and I am quite excited about this.

Chapter: 1 Math class can make a difference

Well I hope that you like this, the name of the story is:

Hopeless at first.

(P.S. I almost forgot this is an Inuyasha Kagome story! Hope you like it.)

As I was walking to school one day I recognized that there was a boy with long silver hair; in front of me and I was shocked that I did not recognize him there at first.

I thought that he was most likely a new student to the school; sense it was the first day back. He seemed to be quite the tall person.

"I was pondering to myself weather I had seen him before,'' "He seems so familiar to me we does how he look sooo like I have seen him some where." Kagome pondered to herself.

"Well if he is in any of my classes I will try and say hi to him." Said Kagome to herself.

Later that day...........

As Kagome wandered off after lunch bell she was still waiting to see witch classes that boy was in, not the same as her yet.

When lunch hour was over she headed off to math class she noticed that boy with the long silver hair going in the same direction, and he was walking beside a another boy a bit taller but with longer silver hair, "How strange," Kagome thought to herself, "I did not see him this morning."

When she got to class that boy was not only in that class he was also sitting beside her, she couldn't help but blush when she saw how nicely fair skinned he was....gorgeous is what she should say with how nice he looks.

Math class to Kagome was super boring they were going over things and blah, blah and there were the usual kids that were late because, they had gotten lost or had some kind of appointment, and some that did not show up; the same old people that would skip class.

It seemed to have taken for ever for her class to end but it did...."FINALY," Kagome thought out loud to her self.

So what did you think of that story did you think that it was good, sorry I left you on such a cliff hanger but I needed a break. Please tell me what you think of it, submit a review

THX

Tell yah what next chapter I see some things starting to happen I think

I will try to write chapters 2-4 but it will take a while though but what ever.

Later days.

Yours truly


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Say Hello!" Says Sango and Rin

Well I have decided to put something that was in the story in the chapter.

I think this chapter should get good.

Kagome walked down the hall to talk to Sango and Rin, when she met up with them they asked her why she looked so fazed? She responded by saying, "What," "Oh sorry I wasn't listening I was just thinking of some thing," but she was not really thinking of something else she was thinking of that guy.

Sango gave her a questionable look along with Rin saying, "Don't lie to us we are your friends yah know."

"I am not hiding anything," Said Kagome angrily. "I swear!"

"Whoa!" Said Rin and Sango at the same time while taking a huge step back.

"You didn't have to freak out at us."

"Well." Said Kagome as she lowered her head. "Fine.....I will tell you."

As Kagome was about to tell the story the boy walked right passed her, and she literally fainted. Sango and Rin didn't know what to think but to assume that this was the guy; he was so gorgeous and he had long silver hair with very fair skin. He seemed to have another person with him; looked almost like him little bit of longer hair and taller.

Kagome had gotten the guts to walk up to this boy and ask him what his name was.

"Excuse me,' Kagome asked all nervously. "May I know your name?"

"Feh," He said. "Why should I tell you my name when you haven't told me yours?"

With a smirk on his face.

"Why should I tell you my name first when I asked you your name first?" Kagome said along with Sango and Rin melting away behind her.

"No, you tell me your name first!" He said.

"No, you!" Kagome said.

"No, you!" He said.

They both looked like two little kids aguing away when Miroku came in and broke them up and said, "I see you have met Inuyasha," "And you have met Kagome."

So what do you think I have now left you on two cliff hangers(ha,ha,ha)

Well I see a friendship mite start, and what is that I smell a cooking is that emotions

Ooooooo I can't wait.

So long.


End file.
